The Heavenly Sword
by Princess Loveless
Summary: Arthur and Merlin find a mysterious woman in the woods. when she is injured they take her back to Camelot. Find out who she is and why there's an army after her. What's the secret with the weapon she carry's but is unable to wield. And could the Great Dragon be right, that she will be the saviour of all of Camelot. Set mid series 3. Rated for gore and violence.
1. Hunting

**CHAPTER-1: HUNTING**

"Merlin. For heavens sake, would you hurry up!" Arthur called back over his shoulder as he continued to march forward through the dense forest growth.

"Coming, Sire." Merlin replied, somehow making the respectful name sound like an insult. But Arthur just shrugged it off, his mind to focused on the hunt at hand than his manservant's sarcasm.

The pair continued to trek through the forest and tried to keep as quiet as possible, so as to not alert the nearby animals of their presence. Arthur being much more successful in this endeavour than Merlin. It was just another peaceful summer morning in the kingdom of Camelot. With the sun shining high in the sky, birds tweeting merrily to one another, flowers blooming on the forest floor and Merlin was winding prince Arthur up to the best of his abilities by scaring of all the animals in the forest that the prince was trying to hunt. Yes, everything was as it should be, or at least that's what they thought until a loud scream echoed through the trees and broke through the calm.

"What was that?" Merlin inquired, sounding a bit wary.

"It was probably just an animal." Arthur stated, trying to sound confident, but not really convincing anybody, least of all himself.

"Sounds like no animal I've ever heard." The raven haired manservant informed the prince after another pained shriek reached there ears.

"Perhaps your right." Arthur agreed, before turning in the direction that the sounds where coming from and marching off towards them. "Guess we better go and find out it is then." The prince called back with a smile. Merlin merely sighed. He would have tried to talk the prince out of it by saying that running towards the sound of screaming was never a good idea, but he knew that the blond man would only call him a coward and then end up going anyway, so he simply didn't bother.

Arthur raced on ahead of Merlin, desperate to find out what was going on. Was it bandits? An attack from another kingdom? Sorcery? The prince just didn't know and that was something he just couldn't stand. Crouching down in the shrubbery and bushes, Arthur managed to conceal himself from view as he reached a ledge above a clearing. Within the clearing stood around a dozen men and a double horse carriage. The men at first glance appeared to be bandits, but after a quick inspection of their weapons, which consisted of swords, knifes and crossbows, and clothing it was clear that these men weren't just plain old bandits.

"What are we supposed to do now?" One of the men said, turning to the one at the centre of the group, seeming to be the leader.

"We keep looking." The head of the group informed firmly.

"You've got to be joking. Thinus and Berklin haven't come back. You heard the screams. She must have got them. Their dead, and we will be too if we go out there!" Another man in the group exclaimed, sounding fearful beyond belief.

"Grow a pair, would you. Theirs twelve of us and only one of her, she doesn't stand a chance against us. And those screams only confirm that she's here. So there's no way in hell that we're giving up now." The leader told his group confidently.

"Yeah. She'd be a fool to attack us while we're all together." Another of the man stated with a sadistic laugh.

Arthur was shock by what he was hearing. _"All these men are out here hunting down one woman? Who is she? Why would they need so much manpower to get her if she is alone? Had she really just killed two men?" _Arthur contemplated to himself, he found it hard to believe that a woman was capable of such actions. Being drown out of is thoughts by a rustling behind him. The prince quickly reached up and pulled his manservant down to hide him in the bushes, before the group of men saw him.

"Hey…!" Merlin began to exclaim, before Arthur quickly clasped his gloved hand over the servants mouth to silence him.

"Shhh." The prince shushed and Merlin nodded his head in understanding and Arthur released him. Out in the clearing the group of man where beginning to disperse and head out into the forest. Once he was sure that the men couldn't see him, the blond prince climbed down into the clearing and courteously began to follow them, with Merlin in toe. The Arthur didn't know why, but he felt a strong pull forcing him to follow these men and find this woman. He didn't know whether it was his sense of duty forcing him to know of any protencial treat to Camelot or something else, but he had to know.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my first chapter.**

**This idea came to me after completing the video game: Heavenly Sword. The OC that I use in this fic is mostly based off of the main character in the game, but there are some major differences like her name for example.**

**Anyway I really hope this first chapter has intrigued you enough to want more, and if so please leave me a review.**

**-Princess Loveless**

**PS: I do not own Merlin Or Heavenly Sword.**


	2. Down Hill

**CHAPTER-2: DOWN HILL**

Arthur cautiously, and surprisingly silently considering that he was being accompanied by Merlin, stalked through the forest keeping a safe difference from the bandits he was following. They had been walking for same time, now the prince was beginning to suspect that this was a waste of his time. That was until the sound of a twig snapping echoed to their right and a group of birds escaped the nearby trees and took to the sky.

"Over there. Quick. Before the bitch escapes!" One of the bandits called out and they all took off running in the direction of the noise. Arthur rose from his crouching position and pursuit them as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Two of the bandits where running slightly ahead of the rest of the group, leading the way. The trail they where going down began to slope as they began to go downhill into another clearing, the angle causing them to induce speed . The hillside was littered with trees and bushes making it difficult to see what was ahead of them. The two first guards where now running at top speed down the hillside as they pushed through the bushes and tree branches.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. The first two bandits ran through a pair of trees at their accelerated speed, going in one side whole and coming out the other side with bloody lines crisscrossed across their bodies. The two men became still momentarily before they pieces of their body's fell away from each other and slid into a pile on the ground, blood pooling around the pieces of their corpses and dripping from the impossibly thin wire that was writhen between the trees and the cause of their dismemberment.

The rest of the group of bandits skidded to a stop as they watched their companions fall apart. They saw the wire dripping with blood and ran round it, being much more cautious as they descended the hill and made it to the clearing in one piece.

"Hey! Come out and fight us face to face, you Bitch!" one of the bandits called out angrily, as the group of men began looking around the clearing in search of their target.

"Yeah, come out you coward!" Called out another guard with a laugh, but before he could take another breath he fell face first to the ground, a small arrow sticking out of his back.

The men immediately began to panic, grabbing their crossbows tighter and pulling out their swords in preparation. Arthur was tense as he sat patiently in the bushes, waiting to witness whatever was about to happen. But of cause, nothing ever goes to plan. A cry was heard behind the prince as his clumsy manservant tumbled how the last bit of the hill and drawing the attention of all the armed men before them.

"Oww!" Merlin groaned as he sat rubbing his head on the forest floor. Only to look up an be met with the glares of ten very angry looking me.

"Way to go, Merlin." Arthur stated sarcastically as he patted his manservant on the shoulder, while pulling out his blade with his other hand and stepping in front of the clumsy young man.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men questioned, looking puzzled. The prince was about to reply when there was a rustling in the trees behind the bandits and seconds later another three men collapsed to the ground dead, more arrows impaling their bodies.

Arthur saw this moment as his to strike charged into one of the bandits with his sword held tightly. As the prince focused all his energy into taking down this one man, beside him one of the other bandits let out a pain filled cry as a figure raced out from the tree line and used it's blade to stab through the man's chest, before pushing his corpse off of the blade and moving on to the next opponent.

Merlin could only look on in shock as he watched his master battle with the bandit and the unnamed figure fight with the other men. Well, that is if you could call it a fight. To Merlin it seemed to be more like a massacre, with limbs being severed and blood being soaked into the forest floor. The manservant watched on in horror as one of the bandits rouse his crossbow and aimed it towards the prince's back, while he was fighting. Merlin held up his hand, ready to take down the dishonourable man, but before he could whisper the words of the old religion, the figure, that was moving so fast it almost seemed to be nothing more than a blur, came up behind him and dropped down low, causing it's blade to slash through the mans shin and he fell to the floor giving the figure just the opportunity it needed to plunge the sword down through the mans chest and into the forest floor.

Arthur made an accomplished grunt as he slashed the man he was fighting through the chest and kicked his limp body from his sword. Looking around him, the prince's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the many dismembered bodies laying around him. Looking up his eyes met with the equally confused ones of his manservant, and he was about to ask what had happened when he left a slight pressure make it's self know on his upper back, halting his movements at the same time, while he dropped his sword in surrender and lifted his hands up into view. Whoever had killed these man had him completely at their mercy.

TBC….

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But hopefully the tension will keep you on the edge of your seat until I post the next chapter.**

**Please Review .**


	3. Unexpected Actions

**CHAPTER-3:UNEXPECTED ACTIONS**

Merlin looked on in horror at the sight before him. Blood soaked the forest floor around the pieces of bodies that where all that where left of the men they had been following. And right in front of him, prince Arthur was standing before him, with his arms raised in the air in surrender. He'd never know anybody who had been able to get an upper hand on the prince before, and that truly terrified him. He didn't know what to do. Arthur was looking right at him, so if he used magic, the prince would notice it and then it would be his own head on the line. But if he had no other chose, then he would just have to take the risk and deal with the consequences.

Arthur's breathing became more rushed and ragged, the panic setting in, however he still kept his face placid and his features calm. He could feel the hilt of a sword, digging into his back. Not hard enough to hurt or cause and damage, but just enough to let him know it was there. Taking a deep breath, the prince was about to question who was responsible for his current predicament, when his assailant spoke first.

"Why are you here?" A female voice demanded.

"My manservant and I where just out hunting. We stumbled across a group of men and as a knight of Camelot, I felt obliged to insure that they where no threat to the kingdom." Arthur replied as calmly as he could, hiding his tension behind a stone like face.

When there was no reply, Arthur decided to make a move and stretched his neck over his shoulder, to finally get a look at the woman who was now holding his life in her hands. The first thing he saw was a flash of red, as he caught a glance of her fiery red hair, flowing endlessly in the breeze. The prince couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen anybody like her. Her red, endlessly, long hair was tied in a high ponytail on the top of her head, with some of her fringe falling down over the, gold band that was wrapped on her forehead, and shadowing her pure amethyst eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale and seemed to almost glow. She was dressed in a pale pink dress with a gold trim, which was ripped and torn all over, including the whole of the right shoulder and all the way up to her waist on the left side. Her feet where bare and soiled with mud and dirt. And she was decorated with a gold arm band around the top of her right arm, which had an elaborate symbol engraved into it.

Arthur was about to say something more, but the sound of a twig snapping to their left drew their attention. Out in the edge of clearing, jumped the bandit who had been leadig the men, brandishing a crossbow and aiming it straight for Arthur's chest. Before the prince could even take another breath, he felt himself being swung round then thrown to the ground. The next thing he knew he heard a man grown in pain, before silence fell upon them once more.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. He was frozen to the spot by shock at what he had just witnessed. The red headed woman, who was threatening Arthur, had just saved the prince's life. The bandit had fired an arrow, and the mystery woman had grabbed hold of the blond prince and twisted them round, so that her back was facing the guard. And seconds later, before the man could fire again, she pushed Arthur to the ground and grabbed a small dagger, that was holstered at the top of her thigh, and threw it at the bandit, hitting him in the neck and sending a fountain of blood squirting into the air as his body stumbled to the floor.

Arthur quickly regained his senses and jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword as he raised. The mysterious woman following moments later. Her amethyst eyes hardened as she looked on at the blond man before her, with his sharp blade pointing at her chest.

"I demand to know who you are and why those men where after you." Arthur stated sharply, both hands gripping the hilt of his sword ready for action.

"I am not you enemy, Prince Arthur. Do not make yourself mine." The woman informed, the tone of her voice making it known that it was not a threat, but merely a warning that she would not hesitate to act upon. Looking deep into her eyes, Arthur slowly lowered his blade. She had just saved his life, if she had wanted him dead, head probably be in pieces on the forest floor with the others by now. Yet how did she know his name, and who was she? She still hadn't answered his questions. Now was the time for answers. But nothing ever goes to plan, and as the prince was about to question the woman, she turned around and began to walk away. However, she only took a few steps, before stumbling and keeling over. Arthur was shocked as he moved forwards and caught her before she totally hit the ground.

"That's two you owe me." She informed, before her eyes closed and she passed out. Arthur tried shaking her back awake, but was unsuccessful. That's when he noticed the feeling of dampness soaking into his shirt where her shoulder was pressed against his chest. Carefully he pulled his hand away from her back, where he was supporting her, and found it to be stained red with blood.

"Merlin!" The prince called hurriedly and his manservant raced to his side.

* * *

**Ha-ha! Another cliffhanger. XD**

**Please review, it would make my day.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
